Blue and red Blur
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: Sonic the The most well-known Sega franchise, but the worst game of them all (not '06) has made its way to the Smash As each character gains posession of it, both Sonic and the other Smashers realize how much of a monster the Blue Blur really Rated T for death and You have been


**Hey... Its... ZPF... Kinda self-explanatory by now, isn't it? ^^' Yeah, it's not like I'm going to change my username... I like my name. It became like a second nickname for me. The other one... Never mind.**

**I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC!**

**Ahem, this is what would happen if Sonic himself found a copy of... Sonic. Exe. :3 This will be fun. You get to see every Smashers' reactions. Each arc will be one character's reaction. Almost like slightly connected three-shots.**

**This is also my excuse for a short chapter of Rejected... I was working on this... Then a few weeks passed before I finished the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Nintendo, Sega, or Sonic. exe, I would be making an anime special out of .exe... And a series about Wind Waker. And (obviously) neither exist...**

* * *

It was, at first, a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog. He was on his way to a Sega conference, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He screeched to a halt to see what it was. It was a CD case about to fall into a sewer drain! His curiosity got the best of him as he sped over to it, just saving the disc as it was going to fall. He observed the case. It was intact. No scratches at all. He opened the case and looked at the CD. It was, surprisingly, untouched by any outside elements. There was no label on the case and no art on the disc itself. The only thing on it was the title, written in black sharpie: Sonic. exe... It must have been a beta disc for Sonic CD.

The Blue Blur put his new game in his shoe (since he didn't have any pockets) and went to the conference. Nothing much happened, all that happened was Knuckles almost got himself kicked out of the conference... again. Sonic sped to the Smash Mansion as fast as he could so he would be able to play his new game. He put it into his PC and started it up as soon as he could when he got to his room.

The hedgehog was first greeted with the original Sonic the Hedgehog start screen. Sonic smiled, because he hadn't played his first game in a while. But when he pressed the start button, he saw a completely different screen for a second. The water was blood-red, and so were his pixellated pupils... The number at the bottom of the screen read "Sonic 666" and his trademark smile had been stretched to the side of his face like Jeff the Killer. Sonic jumped and suddenly was less enthusiastic. The screen was black for a solid five seconds and the next screen brought no relief to the now scared hedgehog.

The character select screen showed three characters; Tails, Knuckles, and... Eggman... In the background, there was a red sky, almost as though blood evaporated... However, Tails was the only unlocked character. So he clicked on his only option. He heard a demonic, echoing laugh. The following screen said "Hill: Act 1" and Prower appeared on an empty Green Hill Zone area. Sonic went forward, each second becoming more and more creepy for him for two reasons:

1. There was nothing in the level, not even hills, rings or enemies.

2. The music itself was creepy and the his bedroom lights were off AT NIGHT.

Soon enough, Sonic found something on the level... But what he saw made him stop dead in his 16-bit tracks. There were dead bodies of squirrels, rabbits, and ducks. The same animals he had saved in his original game. Sonic sat there for several seconds, staring at the ripped open wildlife lying deceased on the ground or hanging by their entrails on nearby trees.

"What... How did this happen?" Sonic managed to whisper. He even started tearing up.

Sonic eventually continued to run, and at some point, the dead bodies disappeared and he came up to himself. Tails stopped and smiled at his blue friend, who didn't seem to hear Tails approach. And, in a cutscene, Tails slowly walked up to Sonic, and with each step, white noise started to play and get louder. When Tails was only a few pixels away from Sonic, his eyes opened, showing red pupils and black irises. Instantly the screen cut to black and text showed up after another evil laugh.

"HeLlO. Do YoU wAnT tO pLaY wItH mE?"

"N-no..." Sonic caught himself say.

The next act said "Hide and Seek" and Tails appeared, crying, on a burning Sky Sanctuary. Sonic screamed and started moving Tails in one direction. As he moved Miles, he stared at the background of Knuckles's home, up in flames... _I'm a monster..._ Sonic thought. _How could this happen? Why am I like this? _After a minute of running in one direction, sprites of the evil Sonic started appearing on the screen randomly. The real Sonic whimpered but kept on running. In a short amount of time, evil Sonic started chasing Tails by floating.

He was too fast. Sonic started spamming the right arrow key, but to no avail. When evil Sonic came a short distance from Tails, he disappeared and Tails started crying. After a long 15 seconds of Sonic staring at the crying vulpine, evil Sonic appeared in front of Tails. Tails stared at the evil self in horror before evil Sonic seemed to lunge at Tails. The screen cut to black and loud screaming was heard, making Sonic scream as well.

When the screen came back, a message appeared. "You're too slow, want to try again?" By then Sonic just wanted to get the hell off of the computer, but something compelled him to continue playing the damn game.

When the screen changed, it was back to the character select screen, but Tails was no longer playable. In the little TV screen above his picture was a mangled version of Sonic's best buddy. Instead of light orange fur, there was black. And he seemed to be crying blood. Now Knuckles was available to... Kill...

* * *

**Sorry, but like I said, it will be an arc. So there will be cliffhangers. ^^' Yeah... I'm an asshole.**


End file.
